In the Dark
[[Datei:TMNTA 27 00.jpg|thumb|300px|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #27]]In the Dark ("In der Dunkelheit") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures-Comicserie von Archie Comics. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1991 * Ausgabe: TMNT Adventures #27 *'Plot': Ryan Brown * Story: Doug Brammer * Zeichnungen: Ken Mitchroney * Text und Tusche: Gary Fields *'Farben': Barry Grossman *'Bearbeitungen': Dean Clarrain *'Bearbeitungsmanagement': V. Gorelick *'Cover': Ken Mitchroney und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Ghost of 13 Mile Island!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': TMNT Meet the Conservation Corps #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Die Flucht durch InnsmouthApril O’Neil * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Splinter *das Unheimliche Trio * Innsmouth, Massachusetts ** Beth Ann Boudica ** Sheriff Taylor und Officer Barney **Emily Boudica *Innsmouth Müllverbrennungsanlage **Benny und George **Mr. Rutt Handlung thumb|210px|Eine unheimliche Genesis IEines Abends ist auf einer abgelegenen Landstraße ein Tanklaster in Richtung der Ortschaft Innsmouth unterwegs. Die beiden Fahrer, Benny und George, stehen auf der Gehaltsliste von Mister Rutt, dem korrupten, selbstsüchtigen Eigner einer örtlichen Verbrennungsanlage, welche giftige Abfallstoffe beseitigt. Da Rutt sich die Kosten sparen will, diese Gifte umweltgerecht in der Verbrennungsanlage entsorgen zu lassen, bekommen Benny und George von ihm regelmäßig den Auftrag, den Hauptteil der Giftstoffe heimlich in der Landschaft zu entsorgen. Zudem stört es Rutt gar nicht, die Filter aus den Schornsteinen der Verbrennungsanlagen zu entfernen, so dass die Giftstoffe mit dem Rauch ungehindert in die Luft entlassen werden. thumb|left|140px|Eine unheimliche Genesis IIAn diesem Abend passiert es jedoch, dass ein Rabe und eine Eule, die durch die ungefilterten Giftschwaden fliegen, von diesen so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden, dass sie unbemerkt den Schornstein hinunter und direkt in die Giftbrühe fallen. Dazu hat Benny während der Hinfahrt eine Katze von der Straße aufgelesen, die er Pookey getauft hat. Als Rutt von den Laufstegen über den Abfalltanks hinuntersteigt, stolpert er über die Katze, und aus purer Böswilligkeit greift er sich das Tier und schmeißt es in den nächsten Tank hinein. George kann seinen aufgebrachten, aber nicht sehr hellen Freund damit beschwichtigen, dass die Sache "nur ein Versehen" war, und so machen die beiden sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Doch Stunden später, in einem kleinen Wasserlauf, in dem die Chemikalien aus der Anlage herausgeschleust werden, entsteigen drei unheimliche Gestalten dem Giftschleim, erfüllt von Hass auf die Menschen, die ihnen das angetan haben, und von unstillbarem Rachedurst... thumb|140px|Ein schicksalhaftes MissgeschickEin Jahr später, auf einer abgelegenen Landstraße in Massachusetts. April O'Neil ist gerade nach Boston unterwegs gewesen, um dort eine Reportage über die örtlichen Beseitigungsmaßnahmen von Gitmüll zu führen; doch ihr Mietwagen hat gerade eine Reifenpanne erlitten, und wie das Unglück es will, verfügt das Auto über kein Reserverad. Als sie auf ihrer Straßenkarte nach der nächsten Ortschaft sucht, entdeckt sie den undeutlich eingetragenen Namen "Innsmouth", und macht sich kurzerhand zu Fuß auf den Weg dorthin. thumb|left|160px|Finstere VerschwörungAls April zwischendurch Halt macht, um sich auszuruhen und sich neu zu orientieren, taucht plötzlich ein Polizist mit gezogener Waffe wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr auf und schleppt sie ruppig mit nach Innsmouth, damit sie sich dort Sheriff Taylor erklären kann. Später im Büro des Sheriffs erzählt April die Geschichte von ihrer Reifenpanne. Der Sheriff verspricht ihr, den Wagen zur Reparatur abholen zu lassen, und schlägt ihr vor, in der Zwischenzeit im nahen Diner zu warten. Doch nachdem April das Büro verlassen hat, ruft der Sheriff Emily Boudica, die Besitzerin des Diners, an, denn weder er noch sein Deputy hegen die Absicht, April aus Innsmouth gehen zu lassen... thumb|160px|Eine helfende HandApril trifft im Diner ein, gerade als Emily Boudica hastig ihr Gespräch mit Sheriff Taylor beendet. April, die sich still über das kurz angebundene Verhalten der Innsmouther ärgert, bekommt aus dem sehr dürftigen Menü ein wenig reichhaltiges Mahl mit einem Milchshake serviert. Doch kaum als sie den Diner verlässt, wird sie von plötzlichen Magenschmerzen in die Knie gezwungen. Ein junges Mädchen namens Beth Ann, die Tochter der Diner-Besitzerin, kommt ihr zu Hilfe, spricht April aber auch eine Reihe von furchterfüllten, aber extrem vagen Warnungen darüber zu, dass "sie" gleich kommen, um sich April zu holen. Entnervt darüber, dass sich für sie nur Rätsel und keine Antworten anhäufen, reißt April sich von Beth Ann los und versucht auf eigene Faust die Stadt zu verlassen; doch da stellen sich ihr sämtliche Einwohner Innsmouths wie eine Armee von Zombies in den Weg. Dicht verfolgt von den Innsmouthern, ergreift April die Flucht zurück in die Straßen der Stadt. thumb|left|160px|Eine fatale FehleinschätzungVon Angst und Schmerzen gepackt, kann April nach einer verzweifelten Flucht in einer kleinen Seitengasse für einen Moment zu Atem kommen. Als sie nichts von den Innsmouthern zu sehen bekommt, eilt sie rasch zu einer nahen Telefonzelle und ruft die Turtles in ihrem Zuhause an. Michelangelo, der gerade ein Bad genommen hat, nimmt den Anruf an, doch erkennt er weder Aprils Stimme, noch nimmt er ihren desperaten Hilferuf ernst, weil er glaubt, es handele sich dabei nur um einen dummen Scherz. Als der Anruf abrupt abbricht, begibt sich Michelangelo zum Rest seiner Familie, die gerade im Kampftraining steckt, und erzählt ihnen leichthin vom angeblichen Scherzanruf. Seine Auffassung wird unsanft ernüchtert, als seine Brüder ihn daran erinnern, dass nur April ihre Telefonnummer kennt und dass sie daher in wirklichen Schwierigkeiten stecken muss; und so machen sich die Vier unverzüglich auf den Weg nach Innsmouth. thumb|240px|Meet Beth Ann!Vier Stunden später treffen die Turtles im noch nächtlichen Innsmouth ein. Nachdem sie ihren Wagen in einer Seitengasse geparkt haben, machen sie sich auf Erkundungstour. Als sie dabei auf eine Hauptstraße geraten, die noch voller Leute ist, geraten sie zuerst in Panik, bis sie bemerken, dass sich seltsamerweise keiner der Passanten an ihrer Erscheinung stört. Noch während sich bei den Turtles der Verdacht erhärtet, dass etwas Unheimliches hier in diesem Ort vorgeht, werden sie plötzlich von Beth Ann angesprochen. Diese erzählt ihnen, dass Innsmouth seit einem Jahr von unheimlichen Gestalten, die sie die "Schwarzen Männer" nennt, heimgesucht wird, die das Essen im ganzen Ort vergiftet und sich so die Ortsansässigen zu ihren willigen Helfershelfern gemacht haben. Beth Ann war bis vor kurzem krank gewesen und konnte keine Nahrung aufnehmen, so dass bei ihr die Gedankenkontrolle ihre Wirkung verloren hat. Sie hat auch beobachten können, wie diese Spukgestalten sich April geschnappt und wohin sie sie gebracht haben, und führt die Turtles zu einer verlassenen Kirche am Rande der Stadt. thumb|left|240px|Aprils BekehrungGeführt von Beth Ann, schleichen sich die Turtles in die Kirche und hinauf in den Dachstuhl, wo sie drei bösartige Mutanten antreffen, die April gerade gewaltsam eine Portion des Giftmülls, welches sie verwandelt hat, einflößen wollen. Die Turtles unterbinden diese Schurkentat, und obwohl das Mutanten-Trio sich nach Kräften wehrt, erweist es sich als extrem kampfschwach und wird von den Turtles im Handumdrehen aus dem Fenster geworfen. Mit Freudentränen in den Augen schließt April ihre Freunde in die Arme, doch bevor sie ihren Sieg richtig feiern können, bemerkt Beth Ann, dass das Trio plötzlich spurlos verschwunden ist. thumb|240px|Ende gut, alles gut...?Eine Woche später hat sich ganz Innsmouth vom Giftmüll, welches das Unheimliche Trio seinen Bewohnern verabreicht hat, wieder erholt und ist weitgehend in den Normalzustand zurückgekehrt. April hat inzwischen Nachforschungen über die Herkunft der Mutanten angestellt und so die Verbrennungsanlage als den Schuldigen entlarvt, woraufhin die Anlage geschlossen wurde; und bis die Lage sich vollständig wieder stabilisiert hat, wird Innsmouth mit Lebensmittellieferungen von außerhalb versorgt. Zufrieden über diesen glücklichen Ausgang nehmen die Turtles und April Abschied von Beth Ann und verlassen Innsmouth; doch dabei werden sie vom Unheimlichen Trio aus dem Schatten heraus beobachtet... Trivia *Diese Geschichte basiert auf der Gruselnovelle Shadow over Innsmouth von H. P. Lovecraft. (Siehe Innsmouth für weitere Details.) *In einer Szene betrachtet Donatello in einem Schaufenster ein Glas mit vier Schildkrötenbabies; eine Anspielung auf die Entstehungsgeschichte der Turtles.Siehe ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.1 #1 (Mirage) Neudruckversionen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Archie) Kategorie:Hauptserie (Archie)